


Pokemon Storm Version and Pokemon Flood Version

by PixelatedShinobi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelatedShinobi/pseuds/PixelatedShinobi
Summary: A fanmade Pokemon region that i've been brainstorming for the past few years. The script's at a point where I feel comfortable enough putting some of it up onto the internet, so I'm gonna periodically upload segments of the script as I write. The setting is the Gaean region, my fanmade region based on Greece. A little note to make is that a lot of the Pokemon I mention are made by me, so sorry there's not a lot of context for them.
Kudos: 6





	1. The Beginning

Intro  
A clear blue sky gives way to a gleaming ocean. A flock of Wingull swoop past, cawing loudly. The camera races across the water, flying over a cruise ship, packed with people and Pokémon, which gives a resounding blare of its horn.

(Storm): The camera lifts higher and higher up above the water. It races forward, ascending a towering mountain, passing flocks of flying types, and a Salamence perched on a cliff.. At the top of the mountain, a black and yellow bird perches above the ruins of ancient columns and buildings. It screeches, and thunder and lightning flash behind it. (Cue title screen)  
Pokémon Storm Version

(Flood): The camera dives deep into the ocean, racing past schools of water Pokémon, Sharpedos, and a Wailord. It arrives deep underwater and focuses on a black shape racing through turquoise ruins. It moves into view, and it is revealed to be a shark, gleaming with golden symbols running the length of its body. As it swishes its trident shaped tail, the waters swirl around it. (Cue title screen)  
Pokémon Flood Version

> Press Start <  
Fade to white  
Static  
???: Hello? Is this thing on? *Tapping against the screen can be heard*  
The static clears, and a brown-haired woman’s face can be seen.  
???: Ah! There we go! Now, um…  
She takes a few steps back and takes a breath  
???: Hello there new trainers! My name is Professor Olive. I’m the Gaean region’s top professor and I’m here to welcome you to… ah, what was it… *She looks at a notecard in her hands*  
Professor Olive: Right! The “wonderful world of Pokémon”!  
Prof. Olive: *She continues reading* “Here in the beautiful Gaean region, people and Pokémon live and work in harmony. Tomorrow, you will have the chance to become part of that harmony.” A map of the region appears beside her  
Prof. Olive: Seriously? *Confused look at the card* “part of that harmony?” Who wrote this stuff? Anyway, yes! Tomorrow, you aspiring trainers will be receiving your first Pokémon, and if you so choose, setting off on your very own journey.  
She pulls out a pokeball and tosses it on the ground. A Beavolt emerges, and immediately clings to Laurel’s leg. She laughs.  
Prof. Olive: Pokémon are our friends and companions. They provide help, friendship, and a unique bond. Many people enjoy battling them to strengthen that bond. But, I assume you know that, so we’ll move on.  
Prof. Olive: Before you go to sleep tonight, make sure you have your trainer registration all filled out. We’ll need it to prepare your ID’s for tomorrow!  
Prof. Olive: Anyway, that should be everything! Have a good night, and I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow!  
The video shuts off, and as a cursor appears, it is revealed to have been playing on a computer. The player clicks off to another tab, and the registration menu appears. (This is where the player name, basic appearance, etc. will be determined) (Boy name = Percy, Girl name = Beth)  
The player finishes registration. The player closes their computer, and you get your first look at your model. They get up from their chair and get into bed.  
Fade to black

The Next Morning…  
Mom: [Player]? [Player], wake up!  
Black fades away, revealing [the player] in bed and their mother standing in the doorway. [The player] gets out of bed, and turns to their mother  
Mom: Oh good, you’re up. I’ve got breakfast ready downstairs, and I didn’t want you to sleep through it. Can’t have you missing breakfast on the start of your journey! Just remember to get changed first.  
She heads downstairs, and after changing into your clothes, you follow her  
As you eat breakfast, you discuss your father. He is away on a business trip right now, but he plans to return home soon. Your mother suggests that you come back for a visit when he returns. Before you leave for Professor Olive’s lab, your mother suggests you return home before you set out. When you are finished, you step out of the house and enter…

Hestiana Town  
Hestiana Town is a small seaside village. Most of its economy is based on fishing and local trade. However, it’s one of the oldest sites in the region and does decent tourism. It’s a small place, mostly made up of quaint white houses with red roofs. However, as the camera moves across the town, a more modern looking building can be seen, with a flat roof and some metal siding.

As you walk through the town, you can interact with some of the local folks, who tell you about the town and their jobs. A young child mentions to you that he heard his parents talking about some trouble up north.

On your way to the lab, you are knocked to the side by a red-haired teenager running past you. Upon arrival outside, you see her enter before you. When you walk in, you see her in conversation with Professor Olive. 

Mystery Girl: Come on! Why won’t you give one to me now?  
Prof. Olive: Sweetie, we talked about this. We’ve got to wait for the other new trainers to show up.  
Olive notices you and waves  
Prof. Olive: Ah! You must be [Player]! Welcome! It’s nice to meet you. This here is my daughter Irene. She’s going to become a trainer, just like you.   
Irene: Mom, I don’t need your introduction! She turns to the player  
Irene: So, this is my fellow trainer. Hmmph! Doesn’t look like much to me.   
Prof. Olive: Irene! Sorry about her behavior [Player]. Anyway, we’ll get to the Pokemon picking in a bit. We’re still waiting for the third trainer who signed up. He should be here soon. 

The door to the lab opens, and a blond haired boy comes in, breathing heavily. He apologizes for being late, and introduces himself as Anthony. His family recently moved to town, and he decided to take a Pokemon journey to familiarize himself with the region.  
Anthony: Anyway, it’s nice to meet you all.  
Irene: I guess. Let’s just get to the Pokemon already!  
Prof. Olive: *She sighs.* Alright then. If you three would just come over here, you’ll get your choice of starter.   
She motions to a small platform where three Pokeballs sit.  
Prof. Olive: Now, inside these are three starter Pokemon. They have been specially chosen because we’ve found they are good for new trainers. [Player], why don’t you pick first.  
The player walks up to the Pokeballs. Inside are the grass type Goaten, the water type Dipfin, and the fire type Minber. The player may now choose which starter to pick. After the player chooses, Irene will choose the starter that is super effective against yours, and Anthony will choose the starter that is weak to yours.  
Irene: Now that we’ve got our Pokemon, let’s battle! I can’t wait to kick your butt! *Trainer battle guitar riff*  
After battling Irene, she either gloats if you lose or sulks if you win. After the battle, Professor Olive hands out Pokedexes to all three of you, and a few Pokeballs, and turns you loose.   
Prof. Olive: Alright everyone, be safe. Good luck on your journeys! 

You leave the lab and head back to your house. When you enter, your mother is watching some TV. She notices you and pauses it.  
Mom: Hey sweetie, did you get your Pokemon?  
You take it out and show her.  
Mom: Aww, it’s so cute!  
Mom: I was a bit worried at first, but I know you and [Starter] will be fine if you’re together.   
Mom: I packed all your things for the trip. Running shoes, food, water. All the essentials. I even bought a potion for you!  
Mom: Here’s your Pokegear. *She hands you a phone looking contraption.* I’ve already given you my number, and I took the liberty of putting Professor Olive’s number on there. Feel free to call either one of us.   
It’s finally time to begin your journey. Everyone starts somewhere, and for you, that’s…

A place in the next chapter! That's it for this chapter, so stay posted for the next one.


	2. Setting Out

**Route 1**

_ Route 1 is a beautiful place, as it is set on a grassy path above the local coastside and beach. On this route, you will encounter basic normal, flying, and bug-type Pokemon, including Chipecks, Chipanks, Rojants, Zigzagoons, Rattatas, Pidgeys, etc. Trainers include students, youngsters, and a fisherman admiring the view. Additionally, some ruins are set atop a nearby cliff, where you can find ancient Pokemon like Bronzor and a rare Golett. After making your way across the cliffs and beachside, you arrive at... _

**Demeta Town**

_ Demeta Town is located further inland than Hestiana, and is a farming village. It has no gym, but does host a Pokemon Center and Poke Mart. Aside from the simple houses and shops, there is a school where the player can receive a few tips on Pokemon battling. However, on the way out of town, the player will be stopped by a shout of greeting. _

?: Hey! Player!

_ The player turns around and the camera pans to show Anthony _

Anthony: Hi! I was passing through town and I realized. We never had a traditional battle! So, I’m challenging you. Are you ready to battle now? ( Yes >No) 

_ If no is selected, Anthony will block the way out of town, but you are free to explore everywhere else, as well as buy items and heal. When returning, Anthony will ask you again. If you select yes, the battle will begin. _

_ Anthony’s team consists of three Pokemon, all around level 10. He uses a Chipeck, a Golett, and the first form of his starter. After beating him he shakes his head with an embarrassed grin. _

Anthony: Wow, you’re really good at this [Player], that was fun!

Anthony: I’ve got to get stronger

Anthony: See you!

_ He walks offscreen via the town exit. You can now leave Demeta Town and proceed to… _

**Route 2 **

_ Route 2 is mostly comprised of Demeta town’s farms and fields. As you walk through the wheat fields and trees, you can find Pokemon like Treyad, Oddish, Rojants, Caterpies, Joltiks, and the occasional Hydring. Trainers will be farmers, bug catchers, and youngsters. After exiting Route 2, you enter… _

**Aphranite Town**

_ Aphranite Town is a normal town, with a Pokemon Center and Mart, some houses, and a gym. However, there is a statue dedicated to fairy-type Pokemon. Talking to the people, you learn that in ancient times, the town was attacked by dragon-type Pokemon, but with the power of fairy types, they were able to fight them off and flourish. By no coincidence, the gym is fairy-type. _

**Aphranite Gym**

_ The Aphranite gym is fairy type, and features a two stage puzzle where you must press buttons in sequential order to work an automatic sewing machine. You weave two ribbons, which you feed into a door to gain access to the Gym Leader’s chamber. When you enter, you find the leader, Kera, examining the ribbons. She looks up and notices you _

Kera: Ah! So you’re the trainer who made these. Decent work, if say so myself. Now, if you want my badge, you’re going to have to defeat me. Here I come! 

_ She pirouettes, finishing on point, and the battle begins. Kera uses two Pokemon, a Treyad at level 15 and a Sylveon at level 17. After defeating her, she gives a smile. _

Kera: Good work trainer, you’ve earned this. 

_ She takes the two ribbons you made and connects them with a small pin, forming a badge. _

Kera: I present you with the Ribbon Badge! 

_ You got the Ribbon Badge! _

Kera: I also have this for you. 

_ She hands you a TM _

Kera: This is the TM for Fairy Wind. It’ll blow you away!

_ The gym is complete. As you exit the gym, you receive a call on your Pokegear. It’s Professor Olive, who has sent you the EXP share in the mail. You can pick it up at the Pokemon Center. _

_ After finishing your business in town, you leave and head out onto..._

_A place for next chapter! Sorry for the delay in upload, i'm pretty lazy. _


	3. The Mountains of Specters

**Route 3**

_ Route 3 starts off as a pretty standard route, with trees and grass, but as you travel further along it, the ground becomes more rough and rocky, with broken gravestones scattered about. Here, you will find a few normal and grass-type Pokemon, but more ghost-types, such as Ghastly, Phantump, and a special encounter. _

_ As you near the end of the route, you hear a voice calling out to you. _

???: Watch out! Behind you!

_ As you turn around, a shadow rushes at you. A battle begins _

_ A Pokemon comes into focus. It’s a Spartaunt, at level 20. After defeating or capturing it, you exit the battle and turn around to see a man in a heavy jacket standing further up the route.  _

???: You should be careful. This area especially has a lot of strong Pokemon like that. 

_ He walks away _ .  _ You can now continue onwards to… _

**Haedines Town**

_ In the shadow of the Thanaton Mountains, Haedines Town is not a cheerful place. Dotted with cemeteries and gravestones, the town hosts the graves of travelers and Pokemon who, before the comforts of modern times, did not survive the trip through the mountains. It is a place very in tune with other worlds, and people you meet in town speak of strange lights coming from the mountains, as well as the Pokemon who rules them. Despite modern technology leading to a safe path through the mountains, few who stray from it return. Most people travel around the mountains by boat, but trainers often visit to challenge the gym located there. You can go visit the local cemetery, where several ghost type Pokemon and trainers wait, but the main feature of the town is it’s gym. As you walk around the town, you will hear some people exposit to you, but most people will talk about the gym leader, Hector. He is spoken of like a celebrity, and said to be very strong. Someone mentions that he is said to train in the Thanaton Mountains, and typically tends to the graves of the town. When you are done walking around the town, you can enter the gym. _

**Haedines Gym**

_ The Haedines Gym is pitch black, save for one area illuminated by a purple light. When walking up to it, you see a stone marker explaining the puzzle and giving you a key for ancient runes. These translate into the letters of your language, and you must unscramble and decipher runes to turn more lights on, encountering trainers as you go. Once you reach the final area, you see a mysterious figure standing just beyond the range of the last light. He begins to speak _

???: So, you made it.

???: Did you know, that this gym is based off the ancient civilisation that once lived here?

???: It’s important to remember our past, and not forget those who came before us. 

_ He steps into the light, and surprisingly, it’s the man you saw on Route 3. _

Hector: I am the leader of this Gym, and I will make sure that the ghosts of the past will not be forgotten!

_ The battle begins. Hector uses three Pokemon, a Ghastly at level 21, a Spartaunt at level 23, and a Mimikyu at level 25. The Mimikyu uses its Disguise ability to great effect, but after a difficult battle, you triumph and win. _

Hector: Heh. Good work. You’ve earned this.  _ He hands you his badge. _

_ You got the Specter Badge! _

Hector: Take this as well.

_ He hands you the TM for Shadow Ball. _

Hector: This is a strong move. Use it well.

_ You can now exit the gym and return to the town. Outside, you are greeted by a call on your Pokegear. It’s Professor Olive, and she tells you that now that you have completed your second gym, she has a gift for you. She sends you an app on your phone, the Pokeride app, allowing you to use ride Pokemon. You start with Tauros, and gain the ability to break rocks. Now, it's time to go through… _

**Thanaton Tunnel**

_ To progress onwards, you will have to travel through the Thanaton Mountains. Fortunately, a tunnel has been built through them to allow for trainers to pass through easily. As you enter, you see the tunnel, with fluorescent lights, glass, and steel cutting through the pitch black darkness. As you walk along, you see a small service door that is just slightly open, leading out into the caves beyond. Further along, there is actually a roadblock. A construction worker says that there was a small tunnel collapse and you’re going to have to turn around and head back to Haedines town. As you walk back, you see the service door has been opened. You can proceed through it and into the caves. _

**Thanaton Caves**

_ For the most part, the caves initially consist of a few straight tunnels, as other areas are blocked off by boulders and debris that you do not have the ability to bypass yet. You find wild Pokemon such as Geodude, Zubat, Noibat, Rockruff, and a rare Alectia. Making your way through the caves, smashing rocks and battling wild Pokemon, you find noticeable signs that another person has been here before you, such as the remnants of broken rocks, empty item balls, etc. When you reach the end of the cave, you see someone standing near the exit. They turn around, and you see that it’s Irene.  _

Irene: Hey! [Player]!

Irene: So, you finally caught up with me, huh?

Irene: You’re really slow, you know that? I noticed you were following, and I decided to wait for you. I want to see how strong you and your Pokemon are. Make my time worth it!

_ A battle begins. Vs: Rival Irene _

_ On her team, Irene uses four Pokemon: A Joltik at level 23, an Alectia at level 24, a Rockruff also at level 24, and the second form of her starter, at level 26. After her defeat, she will stamp her foot with an angry expression. _

Irene: Ugh! How could  **you** beat me? I worked so hard! You’re just some nobody! I’m going to beat you next time, I swear it!

Irene: See you around, loser. 

_ She runs out the exit. _

_ You follow her, and find yourself on a cliff overlooking a winding, hilly landscape. You can distinctly see a town in the distance, but you’re going to have to get down the mountain and cross the field first. A path leads down the mountain to a small rest area, which is home to a Pokecenter, here for trainers who are going to or have finished crossing the mountain. After healing up and talking with some of the trainers passing through, you head out to... _

The lands beyond the mountains, which will be explored next chapter! Stay tuned. 


	4. Nevertheless, Continue Onwards

**Route 4**

_ Route 4 is a winding path through hills. Many trainers gather here to battle, train, and catch Pokemon. On the route, you can find Pokemon such as Ralts, Machop, Mankey, Riolu, Falinks and Meditite, as well as simple normal and flying types. Ace trainers, farmers, and youngsters wait to challenge you as you roam the countryside. They all boast normal, fighting, and flying types around level 20. Finally, you come to the end of the route and enter… _

**Aresia City**

_ Aresia City is the next town, and is steeped in history. In ancient times, it was home to the mightiest warriors, and that tradition continues to this day. Ace trainers are found wandering the town, as well as bodybuilders. As you make your way through the striking white and red houses, you arrive at the gym. However, it’s blocked off by two Ace Trainers, who inform you that the gym leader is dealing with something else. _

Ace Trainer 1: Sorry, we can’t let you through.

Ace Trainer 2: Although, I am a bit worried. He went up to the old practice grounds and hasn’t come back in a few hours. Someone should go check on him. They’re just north of town, if you want to take a look. Please come tell us once you’re done.

_ As you head through the town, you can explore some of the houses and talk to the locals. Eventually, you head up to the ancient arena, and see a man in bronze armor surrounded by 5 other people in blue and silver armor. Everyone has their Pokemon out. You can assume the man in the center is the gym leader, Mako. _

Mako: Back off! This place is the property of Aresia City!

Female Grunt: Hah! Foolish gym leader! You don’t deserve this place. It belongs to Team Hurricane now!

Male Grunt 1: Yeah! We require the artifacts in these ruins, and no one will stand in our way!

_ One of them notices you. _

Male Grunt 2: Hey! What’s that kid doing here? Get him out of here!

Mako: Trainer! Help me out! I’ll take these grunts, and you handle that one.

_ Another grunt steps forwards. _

Male Grunt 3: Heh. Just a kid? This will be easy.

_ A battle begins. Vs: Team Hurricane Grunt _

_ He removes a Pokeball from his hip-mounted holster, and throws it out. The grunt uses three Pokemon: a Pidgey at level 27, an Electrike at level 28, and a Carvanha at level 29. You beat him, and he becomes angry. _

Male Grunt 3: What? How could someone as weak as you stand up to Team Hurricane? You worm! 

_ The battle ends, and the arena appears to be empty of Hurricane Grunts, although Mako is still standing there. _

Mako: Thanks, they seem to have run off. I wonder what they were looking for, though. I’ll have to watch this area more carefully. 

_ Mako has his Oplit (a regional evolution of Falinx) out, and it nods to you in thanks. _

Mako: Anyway, you’re going on a Pokemon journey, right? You should come challenge me at my gym. I hope to see you there. Come on Oplit, let’s go.

_ He and Oplit walk away. You can look around the old arena, and will find some statuary and ruined armor, but not much else. Your only option is to head back to town, and when you return, a single Ace Trainer is standing outside the gym. He thanks you for helping Mako, and heads inside the gym. _

**Aresia Gym** **  
** _ When you enter, you see nothing but a pathway leading up to Mako. Along it are 3 ace trainers. As you step forward, Mako calls out to you. _

Mako: So, you decided to come then? Great! Here at the Aresia gym, we only allow the strongest trainers to challenge me. If you can pass all three trainers here without leaving, you can battle me. Good luck!

_ The trainers use mainly fighting-type Pokemon such as Machop, Makuhita, Hitmonlee, etc. When you reach Mako, he is standing facing the back wall of the gym. _

Mako: I won’t waste words. Good job on making it here. You defeated all those other trainers. Now, to truly prove your strength, face me. Let’s go. _ He turns around and the battle begins. _

_ Vs: Gym Leader Mako _

_ Mako uses three Pokemon, a Riolu at level 26, a Monferno at level 28, and an Oplit at level 30 . Mako is more about head on attacks and brute strength, so his battling strategy focuses on his Pokemon being stronger than yours. After the battle, he gives you a serious nod. _

Mako: You are truly strong. Good work. Here, take these. _ He hands you the Skill Badge and the TM for Brick Break with a firm handshake. _

Mako: Good luck on your journey. 

_ You head out of the gym, and you can head back to the Pokemon center and heal up, and walk around the town. Once you’re done, you head out of town to… _

You know the drill. A place for next chapter!


End file.
